DOOMGIRL RIP N TEAR
by 0.0naru
Summary: Nrwby chick on the block DOOMGIRL Demons be warned she is coming
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Do not own DOOM or anything at the moment. *me crying*

Please enjoy my first DOOM fan if anyone knows doomguy's real name tell me please.

Contains:Blood,gore,genderbent character,Language.

Doomgirl awakens In her bed. She gets up as she looks herself in the mirror. She is currently dressed in a black shirt and ripped trousers and her skin is lightly toned,her eyes are sapphire and her short black hair.

"Damn l look good"

As she walks down the stairs of her house,she checks her phone a message visible.

From:Commanding Officer

Broad hurry up we have stuff to do.

"Annoying bastard"Doomgirl says as she makes a cup of coffee her C-Cup breasts making the shirt a tight fit. She runs to her bathroom quickly bathing as she changes into her green officer attire. She jogs down the street. As she arrives at the military Base a man dressed in a blue Bulletproof vest and camouflage trousers glares at her.

"You're late broad come on let's go"the Commanding Officer says climbing into a camouflage painted Jeep.

"Bastard"Doomgirl mutters.

As the Jeep passes by the clean streets of the city Doomgirl sees a rocket heading towards the sky. The Jeep stops in front of a crowd of protesters.

"What are we doing here ?"

"Pest control dumb broad"

Doomgirl frowns.

The Officer takes his rifle and shots down one of the protesters an elderly woman.

"What the fuck man what are you doing"

The officer glares before continuing to shoot down more civilians. Doomgirl grabs the rifle and punches him across the jaw as he falls to the ground. Doomgirl smashes the rifle into the officer's face as blood starts splattering around. She keeps on doing this until the officer stops moving blood dripping from his skull. The protesters run away from the scene as Soldiers arrive holding Doomgirl at gunpoint. As she is escorted away handcuffed one of the soldiers knocks her unconsciousness.

In the military base a General dressed in a grey trench coat decorated with medals is discussing with another simillar dressed man when a soldier walks in with Doomgirl.

"General this woman killed her Commanding Officer John Suri, what shall we do with her ?" the soldier asks.

"Send her off to Mars at the Research Facility as a guard off with her" The general says showing them out of the room.

"Come on man that's the most boring job in the world spare me" Doomgirl asks.

"orders are Orders"

"Well fuck you dick head l swear that guy had it coming"

'women so troublesome.' The soldier thinks as they head to the next rocket about to depart.

 **Well just finished Chapter 1 hope you liked start on Chapter 2 soon .**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Do not own DOOM or anything at the moment. *me crying*

Please enjoy my first DOOM fan if anyone knows doomguy's real name tell me please.

Contains:Blood,gore,genderbent character,Language.

Doomgirl awakens In her bed. She gets up as she looks herself in the mirror. She is currently dressed in a black shirt and ripped trousers and her skin is lightly toned,her eyes are sapphire and her short black hair.

"Damn l look good"

As she walks down the stairs of her house,she checks her phone a message visible.

From:Commanding Officer

Broad hurry up we have stuff to do.

"Annoying bastard"Doomgirl says as she makes a cup of coffee her C-Cup breasts making the shirt a tight fit. She runs to her bathroom quickly bathing as she changes into her green officer attire. She jogs down the street. As she arrives at the military Base a man dressed in a blue Bulletproof vest and camouflage trousers glares at her.

"You're late broad come on let's go"the Commanding Officer says climbing into a camouflage painted Jeep.

"Bastard"Doomgirl mutters.

As the Jeep passes by the clean streets of the city Doomgirl sees a rocket heading towards the sky. The Jeep stops in front of a crowd of protesters.

"What are we doing here ?"

"Pest control dumb broad"

Doomgirl frowns.

The Officer takes his rifle and shots down one of the protesters an elderly woman.

"What the fuck man what are you doing"

The officer glares before continuing to shoot down more civilians. Doomgirl grabs the rifle and punches him across the jaw as he falls to the ground. Doomgirl smashes the rifle into the officer's face as blood starts splattering around. She keeps on doing this until the officer stops moving blood dripping from his skull. The protesters run away from the scene as Soldiers arrive holding Doomgirl at gunpoint. As she is escorted away handcuffed one of the soldiers knocks her unconsciousness.

In the military base a General dressed in a grey trench coat decorated with medals is discussing with another simillar dressed man when a soldier walks in with Doomgirl.

"General this woman killed her Commanding Officer John Suri, what shall we do with her ?" the soldier asks.

"Send her off to Mars at the Research Facility as a guard off with her" The general says showing them out of the room.

"Come on man that's the most boring job in the world spare me" Doomgirl asks.

"orders are Orders"

"Well fuck you dick head l swear that guy had it coming"

'women so troublesome.' The soldier thinks as they head to the next rocket about to depart.

 **Well just finished Chapter 1 hope you liked start on Chapter 2 soon .**


End file.
